For Prim
by Saint River
Summary: A Reincarnation fic. Nathan Poole is Primrose Everdeen's friend. Try as he might to calm her down during the Reaping, Prim is still chosen as their District's Female Tribute. In order to keep Prim safe and alive, Nathan has to go with her to the Capitol as District 12's Male Tribute. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or the Hunger Games. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins respectively.**

"Prim" Normal Speaking

 _'Prim'_ Normal Thinking

 _"Prim"_ Flashback Talking or Commentary

'Prim' Flashback Thinking

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **DISTRICT 12**

Uzumaki Naruto had lived his life, a full life. And like all life, it came to an end at some point. But an end can also be a new beginning. For whatever God existed, He wasn't exactly done with him.

Oh no, there was much more in store for this knucklehead.

Now known as Nathan Poole to all those who know of him and those around him, it was a new world and a new family. It was a new life with new people to call friends. Though his spiky blond hair, blue eyes and those three whisker marks on each cheek remained with him. Everything was going well for Nathan for the first ten years of his life. Except maybe for the fact he lived impoverished and constantly battling hunger. His mother and father tried their best to provide for him. They didn't have much but they did have each other and that was enough.

But good things often didn't last. Tragedy struck the Poole household and Nathan lost his parents at the age of ten. The poor boy was stuck in a state of depression until Primrose Everdeen snapped him out of it. For Primrose was his childhood friend. She got him to smile and brought him back to his old self. Well for the most part.

Gone was the happy-go-lucky boy who spent some of his time pranking others or simply being a pain in other people's asses.

Presently, both Nathan and Prim were twelve years old. Both were now subject to be reaped for the Hunger Games as Tributes. The prospect of that happening terrified Prim, resulting in her getting nightmares for several nights. Her older sister Katniss was always there to calm her down.

It was the day of the Reaping yet Katniss still found the time to sneak out and hunt some game. Unbeknownst to her, so did Nathan and Prim. There was a reason why Nathan didn't starve and had a home despite being an orphan. Nathan hunted game and lots of it. Prim often accompanied him but was always the spectator.

"I had another dream last night." Naruto told Prim.

The day's hunt was a huge success. Naruto spotted and hunted three deer. The first he has seen in a year. Two bucks and a doe. With a rope tied to the neck of the doe, Prim pulled on the body as it dragged across the ground. Nathan had snapped off the bucks' horns with his bare hands no differently than he would snap a twig. It was safer that way. He was holding one in one hand, dragging it on the ground like Prim. The other buck was hoisted over the shoulder of his other arm.

"It's been about two years and I still can't get over you can just carry those deer without much effort." Prim grunted at the weight she was pulling.

"I've always been physically strong." Nathan said. It wasn't a proud boast.

"Stronger than most." Prim stated a fact, still grunting at the weight she was pulling. "So what did they show you this time, Nathan?" Prim asked. "Your dreams."

"This." He raised his free hand and let lightning crack and form. The lightning slightly lit up the space between them. It was loud and sounded so similar to a large flock of birds chirping.

"Lightning!" awe was in Prim's voice. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more powers." She said excitedly.

"My dreams showed me this can get bigger and stronger. I'll get to that... eventually."

"So what is this one called?" If there was ever anyone in the entirety of District 12, no, in the world who knew Nathan Poole best, it was Primrose Everdeen.

"One Thousand Birds."

Prim's face deadpanned. "Well the name fits due to a technicality. Just be careful with that, all right."

The lightning faded from his hand. This abilities was new in Nathan's eyes. That and being physically stronger than most people, Nathan Poole was so much more and could do so much more. "I will. Thanks, Prim." He was lucky to have her.

"Why can't I have dreams you like yours? Fantastical dreams where you see life from another person's eyes. Dreams that teach you your powers." Prim frowned, a little envious that Naruto got some amazing dreams. "While all I get are nightmares that I got picked for the Hunger Games." Prim said upset. She stopped in her tracks. "Nathan, are you afraid of getting picked? I mean everyone is."

Nathan stopped in his tracks too. He shrugged his shoulders, careful not to shake off the deer on his shoulders. "Nope. I'm not worried."

"Easy for you to say. Not everyone's like you, you know." Prim sent him an angered glare.

"Prim, it's going to be okay. You're not going to get reap for this year's Hunger Games. You're one name amongst many."

"Tell that to the unlucky soul who gets chosen later."

"Prim, you're going to be all right. You know I am not a fatalistic person but worrying about things beyond our control is - what's the word I'm looking for - counterproductive. It's just counterproductive. It stresses you out and it hinders you from thinking and acting straight. Just relax."

"And if I do get picked? You can't say for sure that I won't." She suppressed a sob.

"If by chance you do get picked," Nathan took Prim's hand in his own, "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

Prim immediately wrapped her arms around Nathan, letting go of the rope to the deer she was dragging. This startled Nathan who dropped the deer on his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered to him as she rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned the side of her head on his.

Prim and Nathan had been friends for so long. Prim knew Nathan always kept his promises. Aside from her sister, Nathan was a source of strength, optimism and comfort for her.

Nathan released the dead deer from his hand and returned Prim's embrace. "Hey, hey now." Nathan felt his cheeks heat up, "If it's you, anything."

They broke their hug not long after. But their faces were still pretty close to each other. A pair of blue eyes stared long and deep into another pair of blue eyes. Both twelve years old sent small yet warm smiles at the other as their faces got even closer and closer.

Nathan took a breath and said, "We should head back." Prim agreed with him and picked up the rope she was dragging the deer with.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Katniss exclaimed upon seeing Nathan and Prim return with three dead deer. "Seriously? You got three deer and I manage to only catch a single bird!"

Prim looked a little nervous while Nathan smiled and just shrugged. "I'm just lucky that way."

"Lucky?" Katniss rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "One of these days, Nathan, I am going to get you to tell me how you get such good wild game."

Nathan only performed the zipper motion on his lips, his smugly smiling lips. "Prim, help me out here." Katniss tried appealing to her sister. Prim only gave her an innocent look without saying a thing. Katniss signed, "Sometimes I really hate you two." The two twelve-year-olds laughed at that.

The business with the deer could wait. It was time for the Reaping. Katniss had given Prim the Mockingjay pin she got earlier. All the teenagers of District 12 had to assemble at the town's square in front of District 12's Hall of Justice. Katniss held Prim's hand along the way. Nathan stood beside Prim like a bodyguard. Nathan took time to observe the kids around him. All looking anxious and frightened. The annual and dreaded Hunger Games was an event no one in District 12 ever looked forward to. Or pretty much anyone from the other Districts.

Naruto just wanted this to be all over and return to the deer. He kept himself calm. In his mind, there was nothing to worry about. No point worrying about the possibilities. There was only a small chance either he or Prim would get picked. Just pick the names and get it over with.

Prim gasped seeing the children all line-up. "They're going to take some blood," Katniss told them. "It'll just be a little and it will hurt a bit." True enough. When it was Prim's turn, she flinched when her finger was pricked. Nathan only stared coldly at the Peacekeeper who took his blood.

The boys and the girls were grouped separately from each other. The older ones at front, the younger one behind at the back. Nathan and Prim still found each other though. Prim was still anxious about it. But Nathan smiled at her as his way of saying it was going to be okay. Prim tried to nod her head but still turned away looking worried.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." announced Effie Trinket, a woman in pink who looked ridiculous to Nathan. Not that he held it against the Pink Woman. She was free to dress however she wanted. It wouldn't stop him from thinking she looked ridiculous though.

A video played on the giant screen at the square which was narrated by President Coriolanus Snow. To Nathan's ears, it was all just a rather sarcastic manner of explaining how and why the Hunger Games keep happening every year. While everyone else just took it absently all in or just hung their heads down while not really paying the video any attention, Nathan rolled his eyes.

" **This is how we safeguard are future."** Snow ended his narration in the video.

 _'What a load of bull...'_ Nathan thought.

"Oh I just love that." Effie said after the video ended. "Now before we begin the Reaping, I have an announcement to make first. Direct from President Snow himself, this year will be ever so slightly different from the rest. Different in that once a Tribute has been selected, no one is allowed to volunteer to take his or her place. So if anyone wishes to volunteer, please speak up now and say so." Effie smiled wide and waited for a while but was met with only silence.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "As if anyone would volunteer for this glorified death match." He whispered to himself.

"No one?" Effie said still a little cheerfully. "Oh very well then. So now we can pick from the bowl. As always, ladies first." Effie turned away from the microphone and walked to the nearby glass bowl containing all the names of the girls of District 12.

Effie drew up one tiny enveloped containing the name of the poor girl who would be sent to certain death. Effie went back to the microphone, opened the little envelope and announced the name of District 12's female Tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen"

At that moment, Prim's heart sank to her stomach while Nathan's eyes snapped fully open before narrowing down almost to mere slits. "Fuck..." Nathan hissed.

"Well come on up." Effie happily urged, "Come on up."

The girls around Prim took a few steps away from her. Prim then silently and slowly left her group and walked out to the walkway leading to the stage. She was apprehended by two Peacekeepers to be taken to the stage. They were not kind or patient men and so handled Prim rather roughly. Nathan did not take kindly to this.

"Prim! Prim! Prim!" Katniss shouted. She left her group as well in an attempted to get to her sister but two other Peacekeepers stood in her way unwilling to let her disrupt the event.

"I volunteer!" It was not Katniss who said that. "I volunteer as Tribute." That was a male voice. A young voice at that. "My name is Nathan Poole and I volunteer as the Male Tribute of District 12 for the Hunger Games!"

"Well this is a surprise!" Effie grinned.

Nathan nearly violently pushed his way out of his group all the way to where Prim was. Without warning, Nathan kicked one Peacekeeper at the back of the knee. Once the Peacekeeper was brought down near his level, Nathan delivered his fist hard to the Peacekeeper's forehead, shattering the helmet and knocking the lights out of the man.

This earn Nathan several gasps of surprise from those who saw it up-close.

Nathan quickly set his attention to the other Peacekeeper. Too stunned and too shocked from seeing a mere and scrawny looking twelve-year-old beat a fully-grown man down - as was everybody else - he couldn't react in time when Nathan slammed a chop down on the wrist of the hand that still held Prim.

"Let go of her!" The chop broke two bones in his wrist and the pain opened the hand. The sickening sound of bones cracking caused those around them to take a few steps away. Before the Peacekeeper could even scream in pain, Nathan rapidly sent three successive punches to the man. One to his pubic bone, another to his gut and the third to his sternum.

The other Peacekeepers, after finally snapping out of their stupor, left Katniss to go deal with Nathan. Seeing this, Nathan grabbed the Peacekeeper he just dealt with by his clothes and threw him at the other two men, sending them all hard to the ground.

"Prim..." Nathan whispered. The girl took his hand and he protectively slung his arm over her shoulders, holding her close as they both went to stage. "It's going to be all right, Prim. You're going to be all right. I promise." He told her on the way. Prim weakly nodded.

"My, my, that was unexpected turn about." Effie said as the two got closer to her. Nathan dropped his arm but the two continued to hold hands. "Well, you two are just the sweet looking couple." She said on the mic about them. She turned to the rest of the District 12 children. "Let's all give a round of applause to the Tributes of District 12. Primrose Everdeen and Nathan Poole." Effie clapped but the children of the District raised the three finger salute.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." Effie said one last time to close the Reaping.

* * *

Prim and Nathan were given time to say their farewells. But since Nathan had no family to say his goodbye to, he was just with Prim. Katniss hugged Prim for all her worth and gave her all the words of reassurance she could. Katniss then spoke to Nathan.

"Nathan, just what the hell are you thinking?!" She almost yelled. Nathan was the closest thing she had to a younger brother. He would often bring her fruits even though he never told her where he got them. He always tried to put a smile on her face. Katniss couldn't volunteer to take Prim's place. It was bad enough she would most likely lose her sister. Now she was going to lose both of them.

"I made a promise." The boy told her in a matter-of-fact way.

"You made a promise? Nathan, you may have just beaten four Peacekeepers, which I may remind you is a terrible thing to do, but you can't expect me to believe you'll get Prim out of this!"

"I can, Katniss." He said softly but confidently. "I am really thankful that you care so much. I am and I am sorry for making you worry. But please trust me." He begged which astonished Katniss. For Nathan has never begged. It almost move Katniss. "I will bring Prim home safe and sound."

"You sound so sure." Katniss challenged. She couldn't help but feel angry at Nathan. But that anger stemmed from the fact she was deeply worried for them and for being powerless to do anything for them.

"I am."

Katniss said nothing else and instead brought the young blond close for a sibling-like embrace. "You're strong, stronger than most. You always have been." She said after breaking the hug. "I know it is too much to ask but please Prim home, bring my little sister home." Nathan was essentially Prim's only hope and the only one Katniss could count on to do anything about it. Katniss knew full well what she was asking and how cruel it was for her to ask. But what did she have to lose at this point and what more could she ask for?

"Don't worry, I will." He said with an assuring smile.

Mrs. Everdeen Katniss had her turn to say her farewell to her younger daughter. Both were eventually led out and away when their time was over. Peacekeepers - a little wary of Nathan still - carefully guided Nathan and Prim to the car that would take them to the Tribute Train. Effie was already there in the car patiently waiting for them.

Effie kept talking on the way about all the good things they'll get to experience in the Capitol. Prim was silent, just keeping her head down. Nathan would occasionally nod his head, pretending to have been paying attention.

* * *

 **THE TRIBUTE TRAIN**

The interior of the train that would take them to the Capitol was vastly different from the living spaces they were accustomed to. It was clean, elegant and illuminated. A stark contrast from their homes which were creaky, dusty, depressing and old. Nathan and Prim sat next to each other on some rather comfortable chairs. Effie sat in the same chair in front of them.

"You two should enjoy all these even though it is only for a short time." Effie said happily. The woman may look ridiculous to Nathan but at least he liked her happy attitude. And as for enjoying all that was being given to them... well, Nathan looked around and saw all the food. He was definitely going to enjoy all that.

"Now let me go find your mentor, Haymitch. He's probably at the bar." Effie stood up and went out the back entrance. Neither Nathan nor Prim did not look back but they did hear the electronic door opening and closing.

"Prim, come on." Nathan got up and pulled Prim by the hand.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" She asked as she was being led.

Nathan brought her to the food. "We," he pointed to himself and her, "are eating these. She did say enjoy it while we can." He took a cupcake and ate it. There were fruits too but they can eat that later. Seeing as how Prim was just standing there looking at him, Nathan took another cupcake and held it out to her. She was hesitant at first but Nathan kept nudging the treat at her. She relented and took the cupcake.

Prim hummed and smile after taking the first bite. "It's good," she said with her mouth partially full.

This taste testing of the food available to them went on for some time until they reached the wine. "Hey Prim, what do you suppose these are?" Nathan held one bottle and gestured at the rest.

Brown or dark golden translucent liquids in a bottle. "I don't know, Nathan." She said.

"Well only one way to find out." Nathan immediately opened the bottle and took a large mouthful... that he quickly spat out at the opposite direction of Prim. "That was horrible."

Unwilling to take Nathan's word for it, Prim took the bottle from his hand and gave it a try. The result was the same.

"Blah! Yuck! Why did they leave these here?!" Prim's face was a mixture of disgust and annoyance.

"I don't know. But we best make sure nobody drinks these bad tasting brown water. Quick, grab as many as you can and let's pour them down the toilet." Prim nodded at Nathan's instructions. Pouring down one bottle in each hand - that's four bottles at once - it didn't take long for all the wine bottles to be rendered empty. They closed the bottles and orderly placed them back where they got it.

They then grabbed some plates, filled them with food and set them down on their laps when they went back sitting on the chairs. The two happily munched on the treats and fruits. It did Nathan well to see Prim smile again. Nathan had always like it when Prim smiled.

They heard a door open. Came in Haymitch Abernathy. A former Victor having won the Second Quarter Quell and the 50th Hunger Games. When Nathan got a look at him, he clearly wasn't making the best first impression. Though lucky for him, Nathan wasn't a first impressions type of person. Haymitch wasn't walking straight, clearly still having a hangover. Not that Nathan and Prim knew what a hangover was.

"Congratulations," he told them before he turned around to the empty bottles. "Where is all the wine?" He demanded

Prim and Nathan looked at each other first. The two shrugged at the same time, both silently agreeing on their answer to the man's question.

"What is wine?" Nathan said with his mouth full.

"What is- what is wine?!" He held up an empty bottle, "the fluid that's normally in this bottle."

"Ooohhh... so that's what those were called."

"Yes, they are called wine. Now what happened to them all?"

"Well..." Prim started nervously, "Nathan and I kind of flushed them down the toilet."

Haymitch accidentally dropped the bottle he was holding, causing Prim to slightly jump in her seat at the sudden noise of glass shattering into pieces. "Say again?"

"We flushed them down the toilet." Nathan said in a clear, stern manner.

Now that had done the great job of really drawing Haymitch's attention. "Why would do that?!" Haymitch snapped.

Both Nathan and Prim sharply turned their heads at Haymitch's direction. They looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't see why you're upset about it. It was bad. It tasted bad. Probably spoiled." Nathan told him rather dismissively.

"Wine doesn't spoil and wine doesn't taste bad. Wine is supposed to taste that way."

"You have bad taste then." Nathan said plainly.

"I have bad taste!?" Haymitch snapped a second at them.

This should scare Prim but Nathan was with her so there wasn't a problem. "Clearly." Prim bluntly told him.

"I do not have bad taste. Besides, the wine wasn't for you. They were for me!" Haymitch angrily told the kids, pointing at himself square on the chest.

"One," Nathan held up one finger, "the bottles didn't have you name on them. Two, you shouldn't leave you stuff laying around anywhere where other people could find them." He said under the genuine impression that those bottles truly did belong to Haymitch. "Third, if you like that stuff, you have horrible taste and you need someone to take a look at your tongue."

That was enough to make Haymitch lose all reason and restraint and lunged at Nathan. He pulled the boy up to his face by his clothes. But before he could utter a word...

JAM!

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh...!" Haymitch fell to the ground. His hands covering his eyes. "My eyes! My eyes!" He screamed as he rolled on the ground.

Prim carefully leaned forward to inspect Nathan's work. "You didn't gauge his eyes out, did you?"

Nathan held up two fingers in his hand; his index and middle fingers. "Nah, just a hard poke. He'll be fine." He smiled cheerfully with a dismissive wave of the same hand.

"Um, Nathan..." Prim trailed off and pointed at the floor around Nathan's feet, looking a little sad.

"Aw!" Nathan moaned, seeing the shattered plate and the spilled food. Considering where they come from, this was a hell of a waste. Nathan looked hopefully at Prim, "five minute rule?"

Prim immediately answered, "Five minute rule! Five minute rule!" Nathan got down and picked up all the food he could. Wouldn't do to let them all go to waste. Nathan scooped as many as his arms could allow him.

Nathan sat back down and dumped the fruits, treats and cupcakes onto his plate and sat down on his lap after he himself sat back down on his chair. Both of them resumed to happily munch the morsels in their mouths. The only thing that was ruining this for them was Haymitch continuous screams about his eyes. The two twelve year old still managed to hear the back door open. Effie had returned.

"What happened here?" The Pink Woman demanded, a little concerned for the screaming Victor.

Nathan swallowed the contents in his mouth and told the escort, "He acted aggressively so I poked his eyes," Nathan took a bite, "but I think I poked him a little too hard."

"And pray tell how and why did it come to that?"

This time it was Prim who answered, "Nathan and I flushed all the wine down the toilet." Effie deadpanned as certainly explained it but that also brings up another question.

"Why did you flush all the wine down the toilet?"

And just like with Haymitch, the two kids looked at her like she was crazy. "It tasted bad." Both of them said in unison.

"It tasted bad? Wine doesn't taste bad. Wine is supposed to taste that way."

Prim pointed to Haymitch with a hand holding a piece of bread. "That's what he said."

"Do you two have any idea how expensive those were?"

"Probably cheap if they tasted bad." Nathan then greedily jammed two pieces of tarts into his mouth.

Effie rolled her eyes and flared her nostrils. She so wanted to pull at her hair. "My eyes, my eyes!" Haymitch never ceased his screaming. Effie resisted the urge to yell at him to shut up.

Effie pointed at the downed Mentor. "You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?"

Both kids looked over to Haymitch. "Nah!"

Nathan held up two fingers, the same ones he used to incapacitate Haymitch. "Just a little poke in the eyes."

Prim wanted to add more to that but decided to stay quiet.

"Oh give me one of those." Effie snatched a cupcake from Prim's plate. _'If you can't beat them...'_

* * *

 **THE CAPITOL**

"Wow..." Prim whispered in awe as she took in the sights of the Capitol as the train neared its destination. The buildings were bigger, taller, more organized aesthetically and much, much cleaner. The people there just as ridiculous-looking as Naruto imagined them would be. Standing just outside of the train, they were shockingly quite happy and enthusiastic to see them. All waving at them and cheering at them. Prim just nervously waved back at the colorful citizens of the Capitol.

"They all seem rather happy to see children about to be pitted to the death." Nathan murmured to Haymitch.

Effie had gotten the two to essentially kiss and make-up. In a somewhat half-hearted manner, Haymitch apologized for what he was about to do to Nathan. Nathan was smugly taking it all in and wasn't going to apologize back. But Prim sharply elbowed him on the side. Giving Prim a quick frown, Nathan also apologized. The two started talking after that and both had come to discover neither one of them had any love for the Capitol and the Hunger Games.

"That's how they are, kid. To them, it's all a show. Just one big show."

"So what happens now?" Prim asked. So their mentor answered, "Well you two are going to get cleaned up and made presentable."

"Cleaned up? How?"

* * *

"Well that was weird..." Nathan trailed as he stared blankly into the ceiling. He was separated from Prim. Prim didn't like it too much but Effie and Haymitch assured them both nothing would happen to her. His prep team had him strip naked and had him bathe the most thorough bath he has ever had in his life. No matter how dirty and sweaty he got back in his District 12, he had never taken such a bath. It was normally a simple splash of water. He wouldn't resort to using soap until Prim would point out that he was starting to stink.

To the Capitol's credit, the showers were definitely better here. Not too hot and not too cold. His old clothes were disposed of by his prep team and he was given some sort of gown as a replacement and a new pair of clean, never-been-used underwear. Then his prep team tended to his hair. His unusual unnaturally spiky blond hair. Not since his own mother has anyone tended to his hair. Well, there was that one time Prim had braided his hair. To this day, he still had no idea how and why he let her get away with it. Katniss wouldn't stop laughing for a week.

"Portia will be here soon enough." One of them told him before leaving him alone in that metal room.

When Portia found him, he was still staring blankly into the ceiling and didn't seem to notice the door opening. But he was also making some sort of hand signals that the stylist couldn't recognize. It certainly wasn't the hand signals that deaf people used to communicate with others. But enough of that thought. There were bigger matters to deal with. It was time Portia introduced herself.

"You must be Nathan Poole." She said offering him her hand.

Nathan sat up instantly he heard her speak. He took her hand and shook it. "Congratulations on being your District's Tribute." Nathan gave no response. Though Portia didn't seem to need one. She went on, "I must say what you did was pretty brave. Volunteering for the sake of that girl and I admit you were very impressive with how you dealt with those Peacekeepers."

Nathan's eyes lit up before remembering Reapings were all televised.

"Most people in the Districts get into trouble for attacking a Peacekeepers. Sometimes are met with execution."

Nathan smiled at her. "Execute me? I would love to see them try." For that brief moment, Portia could swear she saw Nathan's eyes turn blood red and his circular human pupils become slit like a fox's. But she dismissed it as simply her eyes playing a trick on her.

"All that for a girl," Portia smiled while looking up, "you must care about her."

"You can't imagine how much."

"Oh I don't doubt that. Now if only I could find a man willing to go that far for me."

Nathan in turn raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Portia decided it was time to get down to the matter at hand. "So tonight is the Tribute Parade. And Cinna and I want you both to look your best."

"You want us to look nice and pretty?" Nathan asked with a hint of sarcasm that Nathan didn't want to slip out. Nathan never had any problems making his feelings for certain individuals known. But he wasn't the type to insult people first. And so far, the woman before him was being nice to him.

"No, no, my little Tribute."

"I am not little!" Nathan interjected.

Portia just smiled warmly at him. "Yes, all twelve year olds do say that." Nathan pouted at those words. But Portia shifted back to the subject at hand. "As I was about to say, we want you to make an impression. We want you to gain sponsors. Your escort and mentor did mention sponsors, right?"

Nathan nodded. "Something about giving them the impression they want and to cater to what they want. Being friendly and interesting."

"Good. Spares me the trouble of having to explain it."

"So what are you dressing us up in? If you want me to stand out, then I have the perfect costume in mind." What Nathan had in mind was an orange jumpsuit.

"No need for suggestions, Nathan. Cinna has already something in mind."

"Oh..." Nathan was disappointed. He always wanted an orange jumpsuit. But he couldn't help but be curious.

"I hope you're not afraid of fire." Nathan had experienced being burnt before but he healed that wound and it was as if it never happened. But the rather happy grin she beamed him almost made Nathan scared.

* * *

The Tribute Parade went off as usual. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith were providing commentary as they always did. The Chariots were presented in order of District. Then they caught notice of the District 12 Chariot.

Nathan and Prim dressed in coal black clothes which appeared to be on fire. Nathan was impressed. He didn't think anyone could do something like what Cinna did with their outfits. But then again, he of all people shouldn't be so surprised since he could do so much more than simply making fake fire on someone's clothes. No, Nathan could make real fire on someone's clothes. It was that little thought that had allowed Nathan to smile a true smile. Fake smiles were never his thing. He waved at the people.

Nathan and Prim were holding hands from the start of the parade. Cinna had instructed them earlier to raise their held hands. "Just smile and wave, Prim." He reminded his counterpart Tribute. Nathan then took Prim's hand and with a nod to the internally worried girl, they raised their intertwined hands together. That earned them a louder applause from the audience. If Nathan could only roll his eyes, he would. _'The things these people would cheer for.'_

He kept it in mind that he had a role to play in the Capitol and a plan to kick start in order to get Prim home. So for now, he and Prim continued in smiling and waving at the people of the Capitol.

"And look at that, Claudius. Such an impressive display. It's telling everyone 'here I am. Look at me.'"

"I'm sure it's gotten attention, Caesar. Just listen to that crowd."

"Unless I am mistaken, not only is this the first time ever in District 12 history where the Tribute is a volunteer, this is also the first time ever in District 12 history where the two tributes are both twelve years old."

"That would be correct, Caesar. Look at them, so young yet so full of enthusiasm."

The Chariots all soon made a stop together in front of where President Snow had vantage over them. The fire on their clothes self-extinguished.

President Snow stood from his chair and began to address the Tributes. "Welcome! Welcome!" His speech silenced the crowds.

 _'So this is the asshole who's making us kill each other.'_ Nathan thought as he kept his eyes from narrowing and glaring angrily at the old man. He was told there would be cameras everywhere by Haymitch and it would be a bad idea to publicly display his contempt for the Capitol. _'Well at least now I know one target.'_ He blocked out the rest of the old man's speech and before he knew it, the Chariots moved from sight.

Nathan and Prim got off where the Chariots took them and all the other Tributes. The two kids were reunited with Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia. The male stylist and the escort complimented the two.

When Nathan felt that someone was staring intently at him, he turned to see just who exactly it was. It was Cato, the male Tribute of District 2. He was blond, like him, had blue eyes like him but was obviously much taller since he was older. He looked like an older, more hostile version of Nathan. Nathan's reply to Cato's stare was a smile and a wave of his hand. Haymitch then pulled him away, muttering something that Nathan didn't listen to. He just kept up smiling and waving at Cato. When Nathan saw that Clove set her sights on him as well albeit not looking all that happy, he smiled and waved at her too.

* * *

The Apartment set for them was huge and downright spectacular. It was bigger than both Prim and Nathan's houses combined. And the beds were so soft. Nathan jumped his bed first chance he could after bathing and eating supper. He and Prim ate all the meat their little hearts wanted. Nathan was really taking Effie's advice and enjoying all of what the Capitol could give him while he could.

Nathan was answering nature's call in the bathroom set from his private use. When he came out, he saw Prim standing by the door.

"Nathan." Prim closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, Prim." He said walking halfway to her.

Prim closed the gap between them as she walked to him. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Nathan gave her a warm smile, "Anytime."

"The beds feel great but I feel a bit unease here. Sorry I'm such an inconvenience."

Nathan flicked Prim on her forehead. "Think nothing of the sort, Prim. You are not an inconvenience." Nathan scooted over on his bed and gave room for Prim to lie down on.

"Thanks, Nathan." She said gratefully, pulling the blanket up.

And for that night and for the rest of their nights at the Capitol, Nathan and Prim slept soundly together in the same bed in Nathan's room. The two would sleep a fair distance from the other but would slowly inch close to each as the night passed. They would often wake up with their faces close to the others'.

The Training Center's Head Trainer, Atala started her orientation of the Tributes. Nathan actually listened this time. The lady made a lot of sense. It was informative for sure but with what Nathan had in mind, he wasn't going to need to the advice.

The head trainer set the rules of the Training Center. No harm or fighting the other Tributes since there would be plenty of time for that during the Games. She explained the different Training Stations. After that, she pretty much left and left them all to their own devices. The Gamemakers and potential sponsors were observing them from a higher and safer place.

The Tributes began dispersing and went on to various Training Stations.

"You seem excited," Nathan heard a feminine voice mockingly say to him from behind.

It was the District 1 Girl, Glimmer. Though neither Nathan nor Prim ever got to know her name. Prim instinctively slipped behind Nathan. "Well I wouldn't be excited if I were you. Twelve year olds don't last long in the Games." She smiled sinisterly at them.

Rather than retort to her words, Nathan just happily said, "Hi, I'm Nathan Poole and she's Primrose Everdeen. But just call her Prim."

The response bewildered both Prim and Glimmer. The former because it wasn't the reaction she expected from her friend. The latter because she wasn't expecting the younger boy to respond in such a manner. Glimmer just scoffed. "The name's Glimmer, Glimmer Houselight." If they told her their name, she figured it was only fair she told them hers.

 _'Wow...'_ Prim thought, _'They sure give their daughters strange names in District 1.'_

"Hey Glimmer, stop wasting your time on those Pipsqueaks!" Marvel called out.

Nathan watched the older girl go off before turning to Prim whom he found was giving him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just do what you did and not do what you always did to people who are mean? She was clearly being mean."

"Oh that! Trust me, Prim. These people are not our enemies. They are like us. Do you get me?" Prim nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "Now why don't we see what this Training Center has to offer? We could learn a thing or two here." Nathan said, already viewing the place as some sort of playground.

Sensing what Nathan planned to do, Prim sharply said, "Nathan, you know what Haymitch said. No showing off!"

Nathan just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Haymitch means well but I have a plan. Besides, it's not as if I'm going to show them the flashier things I am capable of."

Well Prim didn't bother trying to argue with him any further. She looked around and a few Training Stations did catch her attention. "I guess I could try to learn how to make hooks or start a fire. Maybe figure out which plants are edible and which aren't."

"Great idea, Prim!" Nathan said somewhat enthusiastically. "Maybe we could make some friends while we are at it."

The two split up to head for different stations. Prim joint the male Tribute of Districts 9 in Fire Training Station in learning to how to start a fire. Nathan went to the Gauntlet. There Glimmer and Clove and the District 3 Male Tribute watched the District 3 Female Tribute fall and cut her lip. Nathan frowned when they laughed at her.

"Hey Pipsqueak!" Clove hollered "You want to try your luck at this? You with your short legs." Clove taunted and laughed with Glimmer.

Nathan said nothing before starting his try at the Gauntlet. At first, Glimmer and Clove smiled smugly expecting the small boy to fail at the first jump. Their smiles slowly started fading when not only did Nathan successfully make the first jump but went on to repeat that success with subsequent jumps. Soon enough, the blond boy was running and jumping all over the supposed difficult obstacle course while uninhibitedly expressing his glee. This caught the attention of all those present. This small, scrawny yet evidently energetic twelve year old was effortlessly going about his way in the Gauntlet.

Clove, an up-close spectator to it all with Glimmer and the District 3 Tributes, just said, "Well shit." Clove and Glimmer went there way, leaving behind the District 3 Tributes.

Nathan jumped down in front of them. He smiled to the Female Tribute, "Now you try. You can do it if you keep at it." He said quite encouragingly and the Tribute could only nod speechlessly. Nathan turned to the Male Tribute, "And you are a jerk! You shouldn't laugh at your fellow Tribute's failure especially since you came from the same District!"

The Male Tribute felt shame course through him. Shame and a sense of humiliation. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but be influence by the two Careers into laughing with them. And he felt humiliated for having a boy younger than him berate him. "Sorry, Kalia." He said.

The now-named Kalia exhaled and said, "It's okay." She looked at the smaller boy, "Name's Kalia Applecott by the way."

"Nelson Mieks." The male Tribute introduced too.

"Nathan Poole." He nodded and smile before.

Nelson sent both Kalia and Nathan a respectful nod each before heading off to the Fire Training Station and joined Prim and the District 9 Male Tribute. Prim had proven herself to be fairly competent fire starter, having created her first fire with only the resources nature could provide at her second try. The other two didn't do so bad themselves. Prim had gotten to know the names of the Male Tributes from District 5 and 9. Nelson told them his name followed by the District 9 Tribute.

"Manuel Fries."

"Primrose Everdeen." She told them. She politely left them a little while after that so she could train at the Edible Plants and Insects Training Station. There she had found the Female Tribute of District 5, the one they called Foxface. Though Prim doubted that was her real name.

"Um, hey," Prim shyly made her presence known to the redhead. Foxface said nothing but just looked at Prim. "Do you, um, think you could let me try that simulator?"

Foxface remained silent but stepped aside, indicating to Prim she could have her go at it. Prim thanked the older redhead.

Foxface studied her and found she was very inadequate in memorizing and familiarizing in what were and what weren't edible plants. Foxface studied Prim for some time and after several repeated mistakes, she finally had had enough of the younger girl's blunders.

"You're doing it wrong." She spoke for the first time and thus proceeded to teach the younger girl what was what. It was frustrating and she soon found herself asking why she even bothered teaching Prim. Was it because she was just annoyed? Was it because she just wanted Prim gone and teaching her was the best and fastest way to do it? Was it because she pitied the younger girl? Or was it because she just genuinely wanted to help the poor girl?

Whatever the reason, it ended with Prim only learning half of what were edible plants and what weren't.

"Thanks again, um..." Prim never did get the girl's name.

"Jacqueline Baumont," Foxface gave her real name.

"You have a nice name." Foxface was taken aback at the younger girl's compliment. "Primrose Everdeen."

There were many weapon stations with so many weapons to choose from. Nathan looked around and saw that all the weapons looked so cool and wanted to try his hand at them. Cato glared at him when he noticed his yellow blond was observing him train with a spear. Cato harshly ordered him to go away.

Nathan did so without quarrel and went to the Training Station where he knew he would excel at. The Knife-Throwing Station. Clove was already at the Knife-Throwing Station, training herself.

"Nice throw. You hit it dead on." He said to Clove, gaining the older and taller girl's attention.

"What do you want, Pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?" Nathan threw his arms up all flustered. "That's the second time you called me that. I'm not that short, am I? And to answer your question, I'm going to be throwing knives too."

Clove mockingly tilted her head sideways. "What's makes you think you're any good at it?" The Gauntlet demonstrated lower body strength, coordination and balance. But the same attributes did not necessarily mean it was suited for Knife-Throwing.

"My dreams taught me." That was true. One of the many things Nathan's strange dreams had taught him was proficiency in knife throwing.

Clove, on the other hand, didn't get it. "Yeah, right. Go on and help yourself, shorty." Nathan frowned at being called short. "Don't come crying to me if you get a tiny-winy cut." She mockingly laughed at him.

Nathan didn't let her get to him though. He just told her, "You may want to back away for this." Clove rolled her eyes but backed away anyway.

In an innocent manner, Nathan inserted as many blades as he could between his fingers. At this point, Cato, Marvel and Glimmer were observing him, chuckling at what they assumed would be a poor attempt at throwing knives. But then Nathan did a single spin after carefully noting his targets. And after doing a full 360 degree turn, Nathan threw all the knives from his hands. The knives hit their intended marks on the target dummies which would have been the brain, the heart and the gut if it were a real person.

Needless to say, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove had their jaws dropped. Nathan, on the other hand, jumped in joy. His weird and detailed dreams didn't fail him this time. Nathan walked over to Clove and told her, "You may want to close your mouth. Flies may mistake it for a cave and make it their home." He tapped her chin and pushed her lower jaw up to close her mouth.

Clove then snapped out of her daze and frowned angrily at Nathan. "You little brat! Just wait when we get to the arena!"

With a serious yet friendly tone of voice, Nathan told her, "We don't have to be enemies, you know. We can be friends. Please tell your fellow Career Tributes that. By the way, what's your name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Clove looked at him like he grew a second head but decided to humor him anyway, "It's normally common courtesy to introduce one's self first before asking someone else their name."

"All right then. Nathan Poole."

Well now that Nathan just seemed to speak his name without hesitation, Clove responded, "Clove Cromwell. I'm still going after you in the arena. Now go away! You're so bothersome!"

* * *

"Making friends will only get you so far." Haymitch said at dinner. "If you're building an Alliance, it will eventually break apart once all the other Tributes are dead."

SLURP!

Nathan just sucked in several strings of noodles into his mouth. They had been served a foreign dish which Nathan took an instant liking to.

"That, my dear, is called Ramen." Effie told him during the first bowl. Effie found it cute at first and even more so when Nathan ordered two more. But then he ordered ten more bowls of it. Now there was a tower of empty bowls just threatening to fall over and break. That and the speed and manner to which Nathan consumed the Ramen made her very uneasy.

"Nathan, that can't be healthy for you." Prim said worried.

Nathan gazed at Prim with wide, shocked eyes. "How can this unhealthy when it tastes so heavenly?"

"I'm afraid I have to concur with the girl, Nathan. Too much of anything is bad."

"And just like that I am ignored." Haymitch slumped back into his chair.

"Nathan, I must insist you stop." Effie told him.

Nathan huffed, "No!"

"You know what, I'd like a bowl of that myself."

"Haymitch!" Effie half-shrieked.

"Hey, I've never tried it either so I might as well see what so good about it."

"Unbelievable." Effie realized she was at a loss and let Nathan and Haymitch be. If he wanted to consume several more bowls of Ramen, she wasn't going to try and stop him anymore.

A little later, once Nathan's hunger for Ramen has been sated and after Haymitch had his try of Ramen, the mentor told the student, "That… was great. If I had known there existed something this good, I would have ordered this years ago."

"I told you it was awesome!" Nathan then told his Mentor sternly, "No need worry about it, Haymitch. I have a plan."

"And pray tell, what is this plan? You told me back in the Tribute Train you were in this to protect your little girlfriend there and nothing else." He said. Haymitch had already framed a plan of his own in his mind. Make Nathan and Prim look like star-crossed lovers from District 12. It was help them or at least Nathan get some sponsors. The fact they were young would have made it an even bigger sell.

"I can't tell you. I can't risk it getting exposed."

Effie spoke up with a hint of concern in her voice. "Nathan, I do hope you aren't planning in escaping with Prim. You'll never succeed. Not to mention the retribution your District, our District, could face."

"I'm not planning on running away. Running away from your problems won't solve them. I have no plans of letting District 12 get punished for anything I do either."

"Well once you figure out that this plan of yours isn't going to succeed, come to me and maybe, just maybe we can get at least one of you out of here alive instead of both of the you in body bags." As much as Haymitch found Nathan passionate and determined, he found him naive and foolish. And whatever he was planning probably wouldn't amount to much.

"Like I said, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

 _'I really hope you do.'_ Effie and Haymitch unknowingly thought the same thing.

* * *

Seneca, the Gamemakers and several Sponsors had watched all the Tributes show off their skills for the last time. Primrose Everdeen wasn't much to look at and she wasn't by any means skilled in combat. Then the last Tribute entered. Nathan Poole.

And if there was one word Seneca could use to describe Nathan Poole, it was "Strange". The boy was strange. Nathan was different from the rest. He had an air of confidence around him. He was skilled, a fact the boy had made plainly clear for all to see. He flaunted it but somehow he knew the boy didn't do it to intimidate anyone. If what he saw of the twelve year old boy was true, he seemed to enjoy the Training Center like a playground. Perhaps he could make this the most interesting Hunger Games yet.

It was truly astounding to see him go through the Gauntlet like it was nothing. The Rope Climbing Station was an easily undertaken challenge to him. He tried to his hand at a sword. He was sloppy with it but had enough strength to cut through the training dummies like they were made of paper.

He also was very friendly towards all the other Tributes. That was probably the most unusual aspect to him. It was one thing to form potential alliances but he could tell the District 12 boy was making an effort to make friends out of those who would clearly try and kill him once the Game commenced. He brushed off insults from the Careers and encouraged the other Tributes to train harder. Which they did. That Rue girl from District 11 and that Jaymie boy from District 4 had become his companions in the Training Center along with Primrose Everdeen. Because of that, Rue had gone on to try and teach Jaymie how to effectively hide.

Seneca wasn't going to deny it. Nathan had some form of charisma. Seneca would give him at least that.

And like what Nathan did during the first day of training, he would perform for them his knife-throwing skills. Nathan hit all the targets dead-on. Much better than Clove did. It goes without saying a lot of potential sponsors were impressed.

By the end of it all, Prim got a score of 6 while Nathan got a score of 11. Inwardly, Nathan smirked at seeing the results being announced by Caesar. The Tributes of Districts 1 and 2 made a note to not let Nathan get anyway where near throwing knives.

* * *

Just when Nathan thought the Capitol citizens couldn't get any fuller of themselves, he gets sprung up with the surprise of being interviewed. Just when he thought he wouldn't have to put up with those people who seemed to think that children killing children was entertaining.

Nathan heard Caesar announced, "Let's see if she really shines. Give it up for Glimmer."

Glimmer went on stage after her name was called. She put on a real bright smile and happily waved her hand at the audience.

Nathan saw it all from the backstage television screen. The older girl had fullest breasts amongst the Female Tributes. She had nice creamy thighs to boot. Glimmer was a beautiful girl. Nathan felt his heart bump into his sternum and his pants started to tighten-

SLAP!

Nathan had slapped himself. It was a slap so hard and so loud, it would not only bruise but it had gotten the attention of all the other Tributes.

 _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

"You all right there, 12?" Thresh asked. Any friend of Rue was a friend of his.

Nathan waved his hands in front of him to disperse the silly situation. "I'm fine, Thresh."

"He's probably just trying to stop himself from peeing his pants due to stage fright!" Cato insulted causing Clove and Marvel to laugh with him.

Nathan ignored him and just tended the red, self-inflicted hand imprint on his cheek.

"That is definitely going to leave a bruise." Rue said giving it a quick yet hard poke.

Nathan stepped back from that. "Ouch!"

"He's overreacting, I promise. He's had worse than this, much worse. This won't leave a bruise at all." Prim told the Tributes of the District 11.

"If you say so." Thresh said turning his attention back to the interviews.

With Glimmer done, it was Marvel's turn. Then Clove's and then Cato's.

"Cato, our little interview is nearly coming to a close. So I am going to ask you the question that the audience had all voted to be asked of you." Caesar said and the audience roared, excited for the question to be asked.

"Go on." Cato told Caesar.

"A lot of us in the Capitol have noticed that you share some resemblance to District 12's Tribute Nathan Poole. As in you two look like the older and younger version of each other. Do you have any comment on that?"

Cato leaned back and slowly nodded his head a few times while appearing to be in deep thought. "You know, Caesar, I noticed that too. Me and Clove. Honestly, we thought it was only us. So I'm glad to know that the wonderful people of the Capitol saw it to." Cato waved at the audience who cheered at him. "But to answer the question, I think the resemblance is just a resemblance. As far as I know, I have no relationship with Nathan Poole other than being a Tribute like him."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Wouldn't it have been a tragedy if he turned out to actually be your long lost brother and you two would have to kill each other? Am I right folks?" Once again, the audience erupted in cheers.

Caesar stood up as did Cato and the two shook hands. "Cato Greenleaf, everybody!"

The interviews went by. To Nathan however, it wasn't fast enough. To Prim, she just wanted to avoid it all. Her palms were sweaty as she rubbed them together as a way to soothe her nerves.

Thresh was about halfway done with his interview now.

"Nathan, I'm not sure if I can do this." She said worriedly, taking a few deep breathes now that Rue's turn was almost done.

"Prim, just relax."

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't." Prim was about to retort but Nathan cut her off. "Just be yourself." He repeated. "Let them see you for you. Let them like you for you. Be honest out there but at the same time, tell them what they want to hear. And if they don't like you, then screw them. Just don't tell them that I'm up to something, okay?"

Primrose nodded her head. "Okay" she said quietly.

"Ladies and gentleman, clap your hands for Primrose Everdeen!"

"You're up. Remember, just be yourself." With that, Nathan gave the girl one final push of encouragement. Literally.

Primrose walked out and tried sending the audience the best smile she could.

"Primrose, please take a seat." Caesar gestured at the chair beside him.

"So Primrose, how do you like the Capitol so far?" Caesar asked his first question.

"It's very different from home."

"Different from home? Tell us please what's different."

"Lots more to eat." Prim plainly said.

"Lots more to eat. I suppose I can't fault you for saying that."

"And the baths are to die for."

"I'm sure they are! So Prim, you're twelve years old and you were picked to be your District's female Tribute. How did you feel when it was your name that was called out?"

"I was scared and thrilled at the exact same time." Half a lie. She was just scared.

"Now is it true that not long after you were chosen, Nathan Poole volunteered to be the male Tribute?"

Somehow Prom brighten up "If he hadn't, he wouldn't be here, would he?"

From his spot, Nathan gave a quick laugh. "Ha!"

"No, I guess he wouldn't!" Caesar exclaimed.

"But out of all the people in District 12, why was it that Nathan Poole, a twelve year old much like yourself, of all people would volunteer to be male Tribute."

"He volunteered for me."

"Oh?"

"Why is that?"

"Nathan is my friend, my best friend. We've been through a lot together. He just wanted to keep me safe."

"And what a good friend he is."

The two continued and Nathan just smiled softly at Prim's words. It wasn't much longer that Prim's interview with Caesar came to an end.

"Primrose Everdeen, ladies and gentlemen." Caesar cried to the audience who cheered.

Prim got off the stage and it was now for the last remaining Tribute to be interviewed.

"Let's welcome the Blazing Boy, Nathan Poole!" Caesar called out, signaling the reincarnated boy to come out and present himself to the audience.

Nathan smiled happily and carelessly waved his right arm as a greeting to them. On the inside though... _'The Blazing Boy? Lame...'_ Nathan took his seat beside Caesar.

"So Nathan," Caesar began, "I understand you volunteered to be the Male Tribute for your District."

"That is... correct."

"That would make you the first ever volunteer from District 12. There's also that little case of your assaulting four Peacekeepers back during the Reaping. Surely you know there are consequences to that."

"Well Caesar, let me put it this way. One, I volunteered to be a Tribute. There was nothing those Peacekeepers could do to me. What are they going to do, go after my family? I don't have one anymore. Go after my friends, well tough because I only have one." A white lie. He was just trying to protect them by saying so. "Also, if one fully grown man can have his ass handed to him by a mere twelve year old, then he deserves to have his ass handed to him. On a silver platter if I may add!"

That last line resulted in an eruption of laughter from the audience.

"I understand that you are an orphan, Nathan. If it is all right with you, can you share with us how your parents died? If it is all right with you." Caesar emphasized.

"I don't really know what to say."

Nathan had one of his dreams two years ago. His parents, like Prim, knew of his dreams and knew what they taught him. For Nathan Poole kept no secrets from Miner and Sheena Poole. That particular dream taught him a new power which he was eager to show his parents. A blue sphere formed in his hand, causing a gust of wind within the Poole Household. The blue sphere at first amazed the Pooles but disaster struck them. It suddenly got out of him, growing uncontrollably bigger and bigger until... BOOM, it exploded, destroying the Poole house and killing Nathan's parents. Nathan himself was found alive; bruised and unconscious but alive. Nathan was left in a state of guilt-induced depression after that until Prim was able to snap him out of it. No one in District 12 knew the truth of what really happened to the Pooles. No one but Nathan... and Prim.

"Our house just exploded, Caesar. It exploded. No one was able to find a proven cause for how it happened. The most prevailing theory was that there was some underground gas the leaked up from the ground and into my house. Then it exploded when someone tried to light a match."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Nathan. You were only ten when that happened. You were so young. No one deserves to lose their parents that young. My sincere condolences."

 _'No one deserves to have their child fight to the death with other people's children.'_ His mind thought but his mouth said, "Thank you, Caesar. That means a lot." He wasn't lying about that.

"So if I am correct, you volunteered after Primrose Everdeen was chosen as Tribute. Is she really that important to you?"

"Caesar, Caesar, Caesar, no one knows just how important Primrose is to me." The smile on Nathan's face faded, leaving behind a somber expression. "She was my first friend, she is my closest friend, my best friend." For Primrose Everdeen never made Nathan Poole feel lonely. She always kept him company. She tended to his wounds no matter how small and would continue to do so even when it had become clear to them both that Nathan didn't need tending to.

"You love her, don't you?" Caesar said curiously and spoke as though they were talking one-on-one.

"She's my friend." Nathan said in a matter-of-fact way. "Why wouldn't I love her?"

"No, I mean do you love her?" Caesar emphasized the word love and Nathan got what he meant.

Like any twelve year old boy being asked if he had a crush on someone, Nathan blushed before looking down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Caesar turned to the audience, "I believe that's all the answer we need."

"Awww..." the audience went.

"Well, Nathan," Caesar comfortingly held the boy's hand, "I'm really sorry for you because I'm sure you know that only one can leave the arena alive."

Nathan then raised his head and spoke up, "Caesar, I don't want to kill anyone. I didn't come here with the intention of taking anyone's life. I didn't volunteer so that I could murder others. I am here because I made a promise to keep Prim safe and to make sure she gets home. So as much as it pains me to say, anyone who gets in the way of me keeping that promise will end up six feet beneath the ground. If I have to willfully bloody my hands with the blood of 22 others people near my age, so be it. This year's Hunger Games will be the quickest and shortest in history. Bet on that."

Caesar no doubt could tell the seriousness in the twelve year old's voice. It made almost believe Nathan could actually do what he set out to do and win this.

"That is a very noble goal you have there, Nathan. I can only wish you the best of luck." Caesar offered him his hand. The boy almost instantly took it. "Thanks, Caesar."

The television host then stood and resumed his cheerful television show host personality, he raised Nathan's arm and shouted to the audience, "Nathan Poole, everybody! The Blazing Boy!"

And Nathan smiled and waved at them with his free hand. Then Nathan proclaimed out loud, "My name is Nathan Poole of District 12. This will be the quickest Hunger Games ever!" The energy Nathan put into that was transferred to the audience who cheered even louder.

* * *

The interviews were done. Such things didn't mean much to Cato Greenleaf and Clove Cromwell. They were just happy to have that done and over with. The Games was tomorrow and both were hoping to have one last night of a peaceful and comfy night's sleep.

So Cato and Clove could not for the life of them figure out why their escort and mentor suddenly led them to this large yet near-empty room. It was a white painted room with a few chairs and comfortable couches and most notably it had a large screen television. There was also a toilet in case they needed to relieve themselves and a water dispenser if they felt thirsty. District 1's Marvel Regneva and Glimmer Houselight were already there. Both were sitting and seemingly bored from waiting.

"Remember, stay here, don't make any noise, don't cause any trouble and don't leave this room. The others will be here any moment now." Their mentor instructed them just before he left.

"It's funny," Glimmer said with her legs crossed as she sat on the couch, "That's the exact same thing we were told when we brought here."

"You guys know why we're here?" Marvel asked after gulping down a glass of water.

Clove shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. I was about to go train when my escort called me." Cato just crossed his arms and stood in silence.

Time went on and two by two, the Tributes from the other Districts came also being brought in by their escort and mentor.

Ten minutes after Cato and Clove were brought in, Nelson Mieks and Kalia Applecott from District 3 arrived and were told the same thing by their escort and mentor as were Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer.

Terra Mackenkey and Jaymie Iverson from District 4 soon entered. Jaymie looking a little scared upon seeing Cato. The boy from District 2 smugly smiled at him which only served to further intimidate the smaller boy.

Then Jacqueline Baumont and Marcus Levison from District 5 came through the door and were genuinely surprised to see the other Tributes there. Jacqueline hid her surprise better than Marcus though.

"Let me guess," Marcus said, "your escort and mentor led you here too."

The District 1 and 2 Tributes chose not to answer that. It was Nelson who did. "Yup." The other Tributes soon followed.

Jason Asher and Kara Fried from District 6.

Summer Childs and Leah Lowe from District 7.

Tanner Samuels and Macka Limmer from District 8.

Manuel Fries and Annika House from District 9.

Jeramus Merryweather and Hoods Dormer from District 10.

They did their best to mind their own businesses. Not wanting to draw any attention. There was a zone around the Tributes of Districts 1, 2 and the female Tribute of District 4 that the other tributes avoided. The white room was mostly quiet aside from the occasional whisper and murmur.

District 11's Thresh Oaksoul and Rue Rockwell were the second to the last pair to enter the white room. At this point, the white room was starting to run out of available chairs.

"Would anybody mind explaining why the hell we were all brought here?" Thresh demanded.

And after being silent all that time, Cato finally spoke up. "Really? You've only been waiting here for only about ten minutes and you get impatient."

"Glimmer and I have been here for over an hour now!" Even Marvel was getting annoyed at the waiting.

Jason, who was leaning against a wall, added in "And before you ask, the television doesn't show us much."

The door then opened. At first, they saw Primrose Everdeen come in looking a little worried upon seeing them all. But that was all. It was just Prim.

"Hey 12!" Clove called her attention. "Where's Lover Boy?" She asked referring to Nathan. Prim motioned her head back nervously to the door behind her. Then it opened and someone else entered. The person who did, really got them on edge.

It was President Snow and he closed the door behind him and locked it. Already several guesses as to why he was here and why he brought them all there - as who else would - were coursing through their minds. The old man who smelled of roses took a few steps forward. Prim had placed herself near Rue.

"Tributes," Snow addressed them as he looked around. "Let's all talk about Nathan Poole. I have a proposition for you. All of you."

* * *

 **LAUNCH ROOMS**

"Prim, relax." Nathan laid his hand over hers as they sat next to each other.

It was the day most of the Tributes dreaded. The day of the Games. Nathan and Prim sat in the Hovercraft that would take them to the arena. The windows were sealed though neither two children paid the windows any mind or gave it any thought. A woman soon approached with a syringe gun. Nathan glared at her while Prim just kept her head down. Nathan then gave the woman a smile when she was just about to inject a tracker into his arm.

Before they knew, they were in their individual Launch Rooms. "Don't worry, Prim. Remember, I have a plan." Nathan whispered to her just before they were separated.

"There!" Portia exclaimed once she zipped up the clothes she made for Nathan for the Games.

"An orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and a white a turtle neck!" Nathan was quite happy about the selection of clothes. "You have out done yourself this time, Portia. I like it a lot. It just screams Nathan Poole."

"Don't forget the red spiral at the middle of the back, dear." The stylist beamed him a smiled. "I did plan on a forehead protector but I couldn't come up with the appropriate symbol to put on it."

Nathan for the first time in years pouted. "That's a bummer. I would have like a forehead protector."

Portia rested her hand on the twelve year old boy's shoulder. "I'm sure you would have." Portia then dawned a saddened look, "You did a brave thing volunteering for the sake of that girl. I... I wish the both of you could make it out of this alive. But there can only be one winner."

"I know." Nathan plainly told her.

"Is she really worth your life?" Asked like a concerned mother.

"She is."

"Then you know what you need to do if it were only you and Primrose left?"

"I know." He told her again. Then he smiled softly at her. "Don't worry about me, Portia. Like I said to Caesar, this will be quick. I know what I'm doing."

Portia shook her head briefly and sent him a comforting smile. "I hope you do." She pulled him into an embrace. Afterwards, she led him to the Tribute Tube. "This is normally the part where I tell you to secure water and food first. Yet I have the feeling you'll make good on what you said about it being a fast Game."

Nathan entered the tube which closed once he got both feet in. The metal disk on which Nathan stood on started to ascend.

"Good luck, Nathan." Portia said to him for the last time. Nathan nodded at her and asked one final request. "Portia, please do something for me."

"What is it?" the kind stylist asked.

"Make more of these for me. About five if it's not too much to ask. Just hand them to Prim."

Portia nodded her head repeatedly, "I think I can do that." And once Portia was out of view when the tube had risen enough, focus and concentration filled Nathan's eyes.

* * *

 **THE ARENA**

He soon saw green from the grass and the leaves of the trees. The scent of fresh air reached his nose. He was at the arena now. As was all the other Tributes. They were in a circle around the Cornucopia where all the weapons and the supplies were at. Looking around, all the Tributes were ready to get the Games started. Or more rather, were ready to run for the woods or the nearest weapon at the Cornucopia. All except for Prim who stood there just staring at the Cornucopia.

 _"10"_ said the count down.

 _'Ten second_ _s left, huh?'_ Nathan looked upward and resisted the urge to send all the viewers his middle finger.

He had a good vantage point of the Cornucopia. He could see almost all of the weapons available. Knives and throwing knives were a plenty. He knew where they were now.

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_ Nathan's eyes bolted wide open.

Then Claudius Templesmith proudly announced, _"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74_ _th_ _Annual Hunger Games BEGIN!"_

The Tributes except for Primrose made a mad dash towards the Cornucopia, shocking all the viewers who never thought all the Tributes would actually go for it. At the start, Nathan had let his arms limp behind him unlike all the rest who ran normally and at the speed that they were physically able.

Nathan was faster than them all and reached the Cornucopia first. There he got to the set of ten throwing knives. Nathan snapped his head to look back to see how coming up close and who was further away. In one swift motion, Nathan threw eight of the knives at the Tributes running to get weapons or supplies of their own.

"I'm sorry," the blond boy whispered as the knives were released from his fingers.

The throwing knives hit their intended targets impaling Rue, Jaymie, Marcus, Hoods, Kalia, Tanner, Jason and Sam. Nathan threw the two remaining knives at Jeramus and Macka. The ten Tributes, with knives embedded into their foreheads dropped dead.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The citizens of the Capitol spectating the event gasped at Nathan's accuracy and precision. Never before has a Tribute killed so many in one fell swoop. They murmured to themselves at how incredibly skilled Nathan is. Though some thought it was impossible, they could not deny what their eyes just saw.

" _Did you see that, Claudius?"_ Caesar said awed.

" _Indeed I did, Caesar. Such a truly remarkable display of skill. I've never seen anything like it."_

" _I didn't even think such a feat was possible."_

Clove pulled out the knives from Sam, Tanner and Marcus's foreheads as she was in close proximity with them. She threw one of them at Nelson. The knife landed deep in his neck and he fell dead. Boom went the cannon again.

Another she threw at Imanol but the knife had hit his arm instead but it was enough to knock him down. So Clove ran over to him and with a straight, impartial face, she pulled the knife out and quickly slit his throat with it. And again, the cannon sounded.

Cato grabbed the weapon he got the nearest to which was a spear and killed the nearest target to kill which was Kara.

BOOM!

Cato pulled his spear out of Kara's dead body and found another victim. It was none other than Nathan who stood there glaring at him.

Glimmer found a bow and arrow. She saw Jacqueline grab a bag and was heading as quick as she could for the cover of the woods. The beautiful girl from District 1 smirked and fired one arrow. But the arrow missed Jacqueline's head by an inch. Glimmer rapidly fired another shot. Jacqueline looked behind her and saw the arrow coming. She avoided it by forcing her body to move to the side. Glimmer fired a third arrow but again Jacqueline saw it coming and got out of its way.

Now Foxface was running in a zig-zag pattern. Glimmer ready a fifth arrow. Narrowing her eyes with pure concentration, she shoot the arrow. It wasn't a kill shot but it did manage to pierce Foxface's left leg. Jacqueline fell face first on the ground. She rolled over instinctively and sat up to inspect her injured leg. Now on the ground reeling in pain, the female Tribute of District 5 was a sitting duck. Glimmer fire one more arrow which struck Foxface square in her chest where her heart was.

BOOM!

Marvel found himself a spear like Cato and threw the weapon at a fleeing Annika who had a backpack strapped on her back. The spear pierced through the bag into her back and out the other end.

BOOM!

Glimmer found another target in Leah. Glimmer had even less luck in trying to kill Leah. But Terra intercepted her. The female Tribute of District 4 ended the life of the female Tribute of District 7 with a deep slash of her machete to her abdomen.

BOOM!

Terra then set her attention to Glimmer. The District 1 Career tried killing the District 4 Career by firing arrows at her. But Tara blocked and destroyed all the arrows sent her way with her machete. Glimmer couldn't react fast enough when Terra had gotten close and impaled her through the gut.

BOOM!

Terra pushed Glimmer off her machete and the District 1 Tribute fell lifeless. Terra then felt a hand grasp one of her shoulders before turning her around. It was Marvel and he was holding a knife in his other hand. The male Tribute of District 1 then stabbed her deeply twice in the chest. With the damage done, Marvel left the girl to die.

BOOM!

Thresh, now equipped with a scythe, was fighting Clove. Clove had gotten more knives prior to engaging the District 11 Tribute but had ended up using most of them against Thresh. Despite Thresh's size, he was able to evade all the knives she threw at him. Now she was down to two. Thresh slung and slashed his scythe at her and pushed her back until she tripped over the body of a dead Tribute. Clove tried her damnedest to get her footing. But the moment she did, Thresh swung his scythe and it went in the left side of stomach and the tip protruded at the other side.

BOOM!

Thresh pulled the scythe out just in time to block a sword attack from Marvel. Both boys glared heatedly at the other. Both willing to do what was necessary.

BOOM!

Both waited for the other to make the first move. But...

BOOM! BOOM!

Both boys fell dead as a throwing knife found itself inside the side of each of their heads.

Person responsible for killing than was of course Nathan. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding from several long cuts and wounds. Cato never got to land a fatal hit on him. But he was good with a spear, able to leave long gushes at his arms, legs, thorax and face. Nathan picked up a sword as Cato had him on the defensive for majority of their fight. At least until Nathan decided to charge forward in one desperate attempt to kill Cato. Nathan avoided the spear by spinning to the side and trail up the spear. Nathan then drove the sword into Cato's belly.

Once Cato was dead, Nathan found two more knives and threw them at Thresh and Marvel's heads.

" _Well, Caesar, it appears young Nathan Poole wasn't joking about this being the quickest Hunger Games in history."_ Claudius announced.

" _And now it's just down to Nathan and Primrose Everdeen. Just what will happen next?"_ Caesar commented most curiously.

Prim, who has never left her spot from the start, approached Nathan. "Nathan, you're hurt?" She asked her dearest friend, noting all the wounds he has.

Nathan had his head down and gripped the grass beneath his hands. "No, Prim, I'm fine. I'm all right. It doesn't hurt as much as it would seem." Prim place her hand on her dearest friend's back in an attempt to comfort him. Nathan healed fast when it came to none lethal wounds. Prim knew that. She's known for some time now. Prim used to patch him up when he got hurt during his hunts. Sometime later, they discovered he healed faster. With her hand on his back, she felt him starting to shake.

"I killed them, Prim. I killed them. I didn't want to but I killed them. I... I had to. It was the only way." Nathan raised his head and looked at all the fallen Tributes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Prim saw tears dropping to the grassy ground.

"Nathan..." she tried to speak.

Nathan then stood up, wiped the tears form his eyes and ran to Jacqueline's body. Her body being the farthest from the rest. Nathan picked her up bridal style and gently dropped her next to Prim. Prim gasped seeing the dead body up-close and personal.

"Prim," Nathan called her attention. He removed the backpack Jacqueline had and unzipped it open. He dumped all the contents at his feet. "Prim, find and gather all cloth and water you find."

"What? Why?" the blonde girl asked but Nathan didn't answer. Instead he dashed to the nearest bag of supplies he found. Two or three at a time, he brought them over to Prim.

Not needing to be told anything, Prim opened the bags and emptied them of their contents in search of cloth and water. The last three backpacks Nathan got, he personally dumped what was inside. "I'll be right back." He told her.

Nathan ran into the forest with those three empty backpacks. He ceased crying earlier but his eyes were still red and puffy. His eyes were moving quickly left and right in search of what he needed to find. He ran as fast as he could. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept on repeating as he ran.

The audience in the Capitol were astounded by the speed he was running. He never stopped for a breather. He just kept running. Where he was going and what he was going to do was a mystery to them.

" _Wha… what do you think he's going to do?"_ asked Caesar to his colleague.

Prim had found what she was told to look for. There was more water than she thought the Gamemakers would provide. The young girl realized what Nathan wanted for her to do. Looking over to Jacqueline's body, Prim noted that all her wounds were concealed by her clothes and she didn't have any blood on her face, just on her hands. Prim moistened the cloth in her hand and starting wiping clean the blood off Foxface's hands.

Once that was done, she went over to Marvel and Thresh's bodies, pulling out the knives carefully and cleaned off the blood from their wounds.

The task of cleaning the blood off of twenty-two bodies was more daunting than Prim expected. By the time she was done, almost an hour has passed.

Prim had also closed the eyes of the Tributes who died with them open.

Nathan had come back just in time as Prim finished cleaning the last body. They said nothing. Prim had made use of almost all the cloths she found and discarded the last one she just used.

Nathan carefully picked up the bodies and line them all together. The fallen Tributes laid on the ground side by side at least one foot apart. Nathan gave one of the bags he brought with him to Prim.

The bag was filled with flowers, Prim found. All the bags were filled with flowers. Nathan wordlessly nodded to Prim and Prim nodded back. She knew what to do. The two remaining Tributes set flowers on the fallen Tributes. Once they ran out of flowers, Nathan placed the weapons of the Tributes who used them back into their hands. Cato with his spear, Glimmer with her bow and arrows, Clove with her throwing knives, etc.

"They deserve to go with their weapons." Nathan told his Tribute counterpart. He held the last unused throwing knife in his left hand.

"They looked so peaceful now. It's as if they were only sleeping." Prim stated sadly.

Nathan and Prim then kissed three of the fingers in their right hands and raised the three finger salute. It would be their way, all of it, of showing a proper send off and saying goodbye to their fellow Tributes and children.

Unknown to them, all the Districts from 1 to 12 saluted as well. The salute was for the respect Nathan and Prim showed to the fallen children, for Nathan's remorse at killing and for the kindness they showed, going to all that trouble to give them a clean and pleasant farewell.

Prim pulled Nathan into her embrace. "It's over. Nathan, it's over. You did it."

"I did what I had to do."

"I know," she said stroking the back of his head.

"It's done."

"No, Prim, it isn't." He broke the hug and held on to Prim's shoulders. "It's not over until there's only one of us left." It was then Prim noticed the throwing knife in Nathan's left hand. "It has to be done, Prim."

"Nathan, no!" She pleaded.

"I volunteered to protect you. It's going to be okay, Prim."

Prim just shook her head sadly. Prim stepped closer to him, placed her hands gently on his chest. Prim leaned close and Nathan followed suit. Their lips met. Nathan's hands went to her waist as their first kiss went on, careful not to harm her with the knife in the left.

But that little moment had to end at some point.

"Turn around, Prim." Nathan ordered softly to her. Prim's eyes were tear and one little drop ran down her cheek. "Turn around. Close your eyes shut and sing a song in your head and sing it loudly. Don't stop singing until you here the cannon. Do it please?" Prim wept but nonetheless did what Nathan asked. Prim sealed her eyes, slowly turned and began singing the song Katniss sang to her when she woke up from her nightmares. Nightmares that unfortunately came true.

Prim's efforts blocked out the sound of a knife piercing flesh and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

BOOM!

Only the sound of the cannon got Prim to stop singing and open her eyes. Prim quickly turned around and saw Nathan's dead body on the ground. There embedded on his right temple was the last throwing knife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you all the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! Primrose Everdeen!" Claudius announced.

"No..." Prim said softly. She got to his body quickly. She did not cry, she did not allow a single sob to escape her lips. All she did was just hold his body close, grieving silently.

She stayed that way for what seemed like a long time. The Hovercraft to take Prim and all the fallen Tributes had arrived silently. Prim pulled out Nathan's knife from his head and placed it in his hand. "Go with your weapon, right?" Prim wiped her tears.

* * *

 **THE CAPITOL**

"Well Prim, as they say, whether you win by a mile or wine by an inch, a win's a win. How do you feel about being the victor of the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked in his usual cheery self.

This was her Victory Interview. Some Victors were relieved to have survived. But not Prim. She just sat in silence for a while, just trying to come up with something to say. After some moments of silence, she spoke up, "I'm just glad to be alive."

"I'm sure you are!" He said. Then he looked to the audience with a grin. "We're sure you are." The audience cheered in gleeful agreement.

Prim really didn't bother trying to remember the rest of that interview. She answered all the questions Caesar had asked and gave them the answer they wanted. She was just glad that the worse was over.

"Congratulations," President Snow said upon placing the Victor's Crown on her head.

They were at where President Snow was sitting at during the Tribute Parade.

"Thank you."

"You should thank yourself for putting up a real good act." Snow smiled at her.

When that was all said and done, the old man told Prim, "Come and walk with me." Prim gave a small nod and walked at President Snow's side.

The Victor of the Hunger Games removed the crown and held it on her side. President Snow had ordered his guards to leave him be with the girl and not to follow him. No one who saw President Snow walk with Prim said a word. Eventually, they reached their destination: the white room.

Prim remembered full well this room. Not because she just there literally a few days ago. But for what happened in there with all the other Tributes. As it was previously, the white room had no guards posted nearby.

Prim out the door and inside were all the Tributes from District 1 to 11. All alive, breathing and well. Some sat comfortably. Unlike before, there was a table with food.

"Well look who it is, it's Lover Girl." Clove said with a knowing smile.

President Snow then entered and like previously, closed the door behind him. "Tributes, that was quite the show if I may say so myself."

"So everything went off without a hitch, eh?" Cato approached the President.

"Everything went off without a hitch." The rosy old man said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Can you change back now? I really don't like talking to 'this' guy." Glimmer complained.

"Oh sure, no problem."

POOF!

Snow was covered in smoke and when the smoke dissipated, all that was left was Nathan.

"You really have to teach me how you do that." Jaymie said amazed.

Nathan only smiled at him but otherwise said nothing.

Thresh then spoke up, "That has got to be one of the best acting I have ever seen." Nathan said at the compliment to his acting skills.

The other Tributes started giving them their compliments too. Prim observed it all from the side and her thoughts went back to the night before the games sometime after the Interviews when they were all gathered here in the White Room.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"Prim, it's time to initiate the plan." Nathan had spoken to Prim about a plan but never revealed much about it except it would guarantee her survival._

 _"What is this plan?" She asked the question she had asked before. And rather than reassuring her of what it would ultimately do, Nathan said, "My best prank yet." He said with the same kind of devious smile he used to have when he pranked some of the people in District 12 years ago as a younger kid._

 _"What prank?"_

 _"You'll see." Nathan brought his hands together and hand a quick handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clones!" He shouted and smoke blew around and behind Nathan, revealing several more solid copies of Nathan. Then all of them made another handsign and shouted, "Transformation!" They were again concealed in smoke, except for the original Nathan, and when the smoke dissipated all Prim saw were several lizards on the floor that quickly crawled away._

 _"Where are your clones going?" Prim inquired._

 _"To begin part 1 of the plan. Gather all the Tributes. To do so, they were all have to subdue or incapacitate the escorts and mentors of the other Tributes. Then transform into those escorts and mentors and gather them all into one room that I already scouted earlier."_

 _Prim looked at him slightly bewildered and remained silent. "Until all of the Tributes are gathered together. This may take a while."_

 _"Why?" She plainly asked._

 _Nathan then scratched the back of his head, "Because I spent so much time sending my disguised clones everywhere else that I didn't look for the other apartments." Prim rolled her eyes at her best friend's silliness and carelessness._

 _It would be over an hour later when the Clone responsible for bringing Thresh and Rue to the white room poofed out of existence and its memories came rushing back to Nathan._

 _"It's time." He told Prim. When they got to the door of the said room, Nathan transformed into President Snow and entered the room not long after Prim._

 _"Tributes," Snow addressed them as he looked around. "Let's all talk about Nathan Poole. I have a proposition for you. All of you."_

 _As was expected, all the Tributes minus Prim sent him skeptical looks. "How would you all like to get out of here alive?" Those looks of skepticism the Tributes sent him just kept coming. "You don't believe me, that's fine. How about I change out of this form."_

 _POOF!_

 _"There much better." Nathan wipes his hands around to blow the smoke away._

 _"All right! What the hell just happened?!" Marvel demanded while sounding a little baffled._

 _"I can get you guys out of here alive."_

 _"That doesn't really answer my question."_

 _"Were you just President Snow just now?" Cato inquired with narrowed eyes. Nathan just nodded to the older blond._

 _Tanner crossed his arms and tried to get back to what Nathan said. "What do you mean you can get us out alive?"_

 _"Exactly what I meant. I have a plan and it could get all of you guys back home."_

 _Nelson stepped up, looking a little hopeful. "Really? You can get us home?"_

 _"You bet!"_

 _"Hold on," Annika interjected, "how do we know this isn't some trap? How do we know you aren't in cahoots with that bastard Snow and this isn't some scheme that'll just get us and our families killed? How do we know that the both of aren't? How can we trust you?" Annika's interrogation brought about a lot of murmurs and nodding heads from the other Tributes._

 _"My only answer to all that is... I don't have any way of proving I am not with President Snow. But come on! I hate that bastard and you all hate him too. Please, you got to trust me. I can get all of you home because if you don't-"_

 _"And if we don't what?" Glimmer challenged._

 _"Yeah, what if we don't?" As did Cato._

 _"You may be good with knives but that won't ensure your victory. Not with that spineless weakling holding you down." Clove nudged her head to Prim. Nathan glared angrily at Clove. Had it been any other day, he would have shown Clove what he did to those who insulted Prim. But this was not any other day._

 _"Trust me, I am much more than simply being good at knives."_

 _"'Trust me', you keep saying. Again, why should we?" Cato demanded._

 _Nathan sighed. He seriously hoped they would just take his word for it and say yes out of faith. I did not want for it to have to come to this but it appears he had no choice._

 _"I don't want to have to show you this. But if you won't trust me, then I'll have to show you why fighting against me if a bad idea." Nathan held out his hand. He has had nearly two years to get this right._

 _Like with his parents the first time, a blue sphere appeared in his hand and the room started getting windy. The sphere started getting bigger and bigger. But unlike with his parents, Nathan had the sphere dissipate before it reached the ceiling._

 _"There! That's why you should trust me. I didn't want it to be like this. Where I basically force your hands into trusting me. I didn't want to have to frighten you into going with what I have planned."_

 _The Tributes looked at each other. Some were bedazzled with what they just saw. Some wanted to call Nathan a freak but held back their tongues, unwilling to piss off a guy with seemingly supernatural abilities. But regardless of how they felt, most were now inclined to go with whatever Nathan had in mind._

 _Most, not all._

 _"And if we still say no?" That was Cato._

 _"Then I have no choice but to kill you. I made a promise to Prim to keep her alive and I fully intend to keep that promise. Even if it means drenching my hands in your blood. As I told Clove to tell you," He looked at the female Tribute of District 2, "we don't have to be enemies. We can be friends. And if you don't want to be friends, we can at least not kill each other."_

 _Cato took a step back at the sincerity at his words. "Clove told me about that. About being friends." He paused. "Do you really mean all that?"_

 _"Yes. Let's face it, none of us want to be here. None of us want to fight and kill anyone. None of us want to die. Even with your alliance later on in the Game, there can only be one winner. And I'll admit, once we got home, life will change for us. We won't be able to be out in the open revealing ourselves. Not while the whole world thinks we're dead. But we can get to be with our families and friends." Then he focused his eyes on the Careers, "And if you want your fair share of blood, I can give it to you."_

 _"Sounds like a fair trade to me." Rue made her opinion and decision known. All the other Tributes made their opinions and decisions known._

 _"I'm down for that."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"C_ _ount_ _me in."_

 _"Get us out of here."_

 _"All right, I'll bite." Cato said as he towered over the younger blond. "But under one condition."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"You got to make our death's look good."_

'Eh?' _Thought everyone but the Careers._

 _Clove followed, "Don't make our deaths look weak. We trained for this and I'd be damned as hell if we just died like a bunch of losers."_

 _"That goes double for me and Glimmer." Marvel added and Glimmer nodded._

 _Nathan tilted his head a bit, "Oh all right then."_

 _"Looks like we've all agreed." Thresh said. "So what's the plan?"_

 _"I can do more than simply transforming. I can make clones of myself too and lots of them."_

 _POOF! Now there were two Nathans in the white room._

 _"Your escorts and mentors who led you all here... that was me." After all they've seen, they weren't about to start doubting him now. The clone then poofed out of existence. "Don't worry though, they are not really real. Just a solid extension of me and will return to me after they 'die' if you will."_

 _And speaking up after a prolonged period of silence, Jacqueline said, "I think I figured it out. If what you say is true, you're going to make more clones and transform them into us. Then they pose as us, they'll fight and seemingly kill each other."_

 _"That's about the gist of it."_ 'Plus a little illusion for the blood. Let's hope it's strong enough to fool the cameras. And to alter my Shadow Clones a bit so that they won't go poof when they get hit.' _Naruto snorted mentally_ 'It's a good thing I've been trying to make them more durable.' _He thought. "Then I'll make it look like I killed myself, making Prim the winner."_

 _Glimmer raised a brow, "A crazy plan but I just met a boy with weird powers so it's bound to work."_

 _"Return to your apartments and get some sleep but you have to get here fast tomorrow. My clones will be head to take your place. I'll have food sent. Don't worry. This Game won't last long but you may want to lay low until the train ride home."_

 _And everyone nodded with a smug grin._

 _"This will be one of the best pranks I've ever pulled off."_

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

Nathan turned his attention to the Careers. "Well I promised your fair share of blood, I always keep my promises." Nathan made another Shadow Clone. "Okay, everyone, follow the other me and he'll get you to the train safely."

"Wait, we're going out in the open for that. Isn't that dangerous?" Nelson asked a little scared at being exposed.

"Not with a little illusion hiding us." The same kind of illusion that fooled all those men and women of thinking they actually implanted the trackers in the fake Tributes. The Nathan Shadow Clones disguised as the Tributes simply just kept the trackers in their persons.

"But we have to be quick about it as it takes a lot out of me. I've already stolen a few uniforms from the Peacekeepers. The older kids can wear that on the train as disguises while the smaller ones will have to try and stay hidden." The rest of the Tributes nodded and followed the Shadow Clone.

"Prim, you know where you should be. We'll see you soon."

Prim kissed him on the cheek. "Don't take too long. I want to leave this place and never come back." She left and looked a little upset knowing what they were about to do.

"Come with me." Nathan led the Career Tributes to where they were supposed to go.

"So are you and Prim like a couple now?" Clove asked.

"Yeah, what was up with that kiss?" Cato let out a quick laugh.

"Well I think it's cute." Glimmer added

Nathan felt his cheeks heat up. "I believe that is answer enough." Glimmer joked. The Careers held back their laughter. Now that the Games were officially over, there seemed no need to act all hostile. Though at the moment, Nathan wished they still were.

Soon enough, they arrived to another isolated room. Nathan flipped the switch. There in that room, all gagged and bound on the floor was President Snow and all the Gamemakers. Nathan had several Shadow Clones capture and restrain them since the moment the Games ended. They were brought here after that. It made hiding the 'bodies' of his transformed Shadow Clones easier now that no one was really paying them any mind. A Shadow Clone was standing guard there with a large bag at his feet.

"I promised you, you would get your fair share of blood." The Shadow Clone poofed away, leaving behind the bag that Nathan opened up and pulled out five swords. One for each of the Careers.

"You're not joining us?" Asked Terra.

"We all hate them. And we all believe they deserve death. But I didn't come here with the intent to kill anyone. Not even them. Besides, more for you."

"Whatever you say, Pipsqueak." Clove said, not really buying what Nathan just sold to her.

Nathan closed the door behind them and then the bloodshed began. Nathan saw it all with an impartial face. He wasn't a killer, not if he could help it. But he wasn't going to be their savior either.

* * *

 **THE TRIBUTE TRAIN**

It was time for Prim to return home to District 12. Portia had given Prim the Orange Jumpsuits Nathan had asked of her. The woman was truly kind enough to have made them even if the Tribute they were meant for was dead. Portia had given her farewells to Prim and Prim thanked her for the Jumpsuits. She knew Nathan was going to love them.

Haymitch was with them since he was going back to District 12 with Prim and, for the life of him, he really thought he was still drunk. He was just supposed to accompany Prim back to their home District but ended up seeing all the Tributes alive including Nathan.

The Train was filled with plenty of food as well as some weapons. All courtesy of President Coriolanus Snow who then ordered all those who placed the food and the weapons in the train to keep quiet about it or get executed.

The older kids and the Career Tributes were all disguised as Peacekeepers.

"Haymitch, I think it's best you just go and drink that horrible tasting liquid from before. I'll explain everything later."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go do just that." Haymitch took three bottles and left.

"So where are we going?" Marvel asked

"It'll be sometime before they find those bodies." Nathan said.

"And the closest suspect is a twelve-year-old girl who can't even fight." Glimmer said sitting and crossing her legs again. "This really is the best Hunger Games ever."

"Best for us at least." Said a relieved Jeramus. "So are we heading back to District 12?"

"Are we all going to live our lives in District 12?" Jaymie asked.

Nathan just shook his head. "I'm sure President Snow instructed the train conductor to not only never leave his station at the front of the train and check on us but to drop by reach District before reaching 12."

"We're all going home." Jacqueline spoke up. "But with everyone thinking we're dead and since we're supposed to be dead, we can't just return to how our lives used to be."

Terra crossed her arms, "We will have to live our lives conspicuously with as little people knowing we're still alive."

"It's a hell of a pay-off but we're alive so it's worth it." Thresh commented.

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Kalia inquired.

"'President Snow' has been most generous and left Prim with plenty of food. I say we enjoy all that, get to know each other a little better and become friends?"

"You really do want to be friends, don't you, Pipsqueak?" Clove asked and Nathan nodded yes.

"I know what I can roll with that." Said Clove.

"Okay then," Rue jumped off her seat, "so who knows how to play Spin the Bottle?"

And from that little suggestion, the twelve year-old reincarnate could tell it was going to be a long train ride back to the Districts.

* * *

And there you have it. Thank you for reading.

 **A/N 1: This fic is much longer than originally intended.**

 **A/N 2: Yes, I gave all the other Tributes names even though there are still some of them that didn't even interact with Prim and Naruto. Also, their names are somewhat based off the names of the actors and actresses that portrayed them in the film. Credit to Saito Uzumaki for naming Foxface Jacqueline first.**

 **A/N 3: Thanks to Ophianara Blade for helping with this fic.**


End file.
